


The Odd Couple

by matrixrefugee



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 04:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17615192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: Marie has to gush to Azusa about her budding relationship with a seemingly cool-blooded scientist





	The Odd Couple

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](https://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/profile)[fic_promptly](https://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/)'s [Any, any, trying to court an aromantic asexual](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/139747.html?thread=6506211&format=light#cmt6506211) Featuring Marie Mjolnir and Franken Stein (and a few things on their domestic arrangements)

Azusa expected to have this conversation with Marie Mjolnir, almost as soon as she heard that her fellow Weapon had moved in with Franken Stein. She could remember her days as a student herself in the DWMA, when the rest of the class had referred to Stein as "creepy Stein" and "iron Stein" because of his cool-bloodness and his ...disinterest in certain things. And considering Marie's clinging desire for a lover and husband, she expected to hear about it from Marie, sooner or later.

"So how've you been settling in?" Azusa asked, trying to sound casual and not suspicious, as she checked her make up in the mirror of the staff ladies room, Marie perched on the ledge of the sink.

"Oh, he's a *dear*: he just needed a woman in his life," she said, her cheeriness unfazed, but still with a wrinkle of concern between her eyes. "I've been so busy clearing up his apartment -- not that it was a *dump*, he's really quite orderly, he's just not the best about sweeping and dusting and decorating. And the color scheme, oh! I don't mind the *stitches* he seems to like on everything, but the colors. So much grey and white and black, I just *had* to add some color to give it some life. Not a rainbow, just a few throw pillows and pictures and things."

"He must like that," Azusa replied, flatly, wondering how Stein had taken the changes to his home.

"Oh, he doesn't mind so much: his eyes got big when he came home and saw the things I'd brought home, but he got used to it," Marie continued. She drew in a breath. "I brought in some nice things for the bedroom, but... he doesn't seem to notice them."

Azusa looked sideways at Marie. "Do you mean what I think you mean?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing *weird*, that's not what I go for, but... I got myself some silky pyjamas and I set out a bunch of scented candles on the dresser and the night stand, and I've put on some nice classical music to set the mood, but... he's not interested. He wasn't offended: if anything, he looked at it all a bit perplexed. But he just... got into bed beside me, said it was a nice, peaceful atmosphere, gave me a kiss on the cheek, then he settled down on his pillows and went to sleep."

"Sounds like he's an aromantic asexual," Azusa noted, closing her powder compact and slotting it back into her handbag.

"A what? Is that serious? Can it be cured?" Marie asked, her uncovered eye wide with concern, her hands clasping her knees harder.

"It's nothing that needs curing, since it's nothing really wrong," Azusa replied. "It just means you'll have to be patient with him, tell him what you want from him, and hopefully, the two of you can find a good compromise, something that works for both of you.

"It could be worse: He could ask you to let him dissect him, and for all I know, studying anatomy is such a passion for him, he doesn't need anything else to satisfy him," Azusa noted.

Marie hopped off the ledge. "Oh, you're just being weird and judgmental, just because he's a little odd."

"No, Marie, I just know him well: he used to dissect Spirit, back when they were partners," Azusa replied, slinging her bag over her shoulder. "Ask him about it: he's likely to be wary about it, but since you're a pretty girl, he might open up to you more easily."

"And that's why I'm *not* with Spirit: he's too... handsy," Marie replied. "I like men like Stein, ones who treat a lady with respect and kindness, and don't expect her to put out the very first time."

"Trust me: Spirit talks big about his prowess, but while he's not a monk, he's not as much of a Lothario as he makes out to be," Azusa replied. "We've got classes to teach, come along."

"Right behind you," Marie replied, trailing her.


End file.
